pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmander
/ |dexcekalos=083 |dexgalar=378 |gen=Generation I |evointo=Charmeleon |species=Lizard Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.61 m |imweight=18.7 lbs. |metweight=8.5 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= |dexevolution = 004 }} is a -type Pokémon. It evolves into a Charmeleon starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in the Kanto region. Biology Physiology Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. Charmander, like its evolved forms, has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail. However, If the flame on Charmander's tail goes out, Charmander is known to die. Characteristics The power of its flame attacks can be gauged by the size of the flame on its tail. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered and well-behaved of its evolution line. Its feelings and emotions can be read by the flame on the tip of its tail. It flares up in a fury when Charmander is angry. If it growls that means it's angry or is about to attack. Personality Charmander doesn't do well with impatient people. It doesn't appreciate being rushed, and most of the time, will not allow it. It is a sweet Pokémon, but is feisty nonetheless. Charmander doesn't enjoy accepting favors, because it feels it owes something in return. It is extremely loyal to its loved ones, and knows a good thing when it sees it. It will treat those in its life accordingly. Habitat Charmander is rarely found in the wild since it's a Starter Pokémon. Sometimes they gather in extremely hot areas such as active volcanoes or in craggy mountains and in caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. Game data Pokédex entries Locations Spin-off game locations Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel||Cool|4|0}} • 19 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Nidoran♂, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Chikorita|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime *Ash's Charmander *Zippo *Charmandertwo *Host's Charmander *Trevor's Charmander Trivia *According to Ash's Pokédex (known as 'Dexter'), Charmander is known as the Salamander Pokémon. *Charmander is the tallest out of the -type Starter Pokémon. *According to many Pokédex entries, if the fire on Charmander's tail goes out, it will die. *Charmander is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *Charmander is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Charmander appears to be predominantly reptilian in origin, and may have been partially inspired by the mythical salamander (as opposed to the real-world amphibian of the same name which inspired its mythical counterpart). This salamander was a fire-spirit capable of surviving in extreme heat or flames, and it is sometimes creatively rendered or interpreted in the shape of a lizard. Physically, Charmander has a slender body, a short nose, and a long tail, as well as other lizard-like characteristics. The fact that it does not undergo a metamorphosis stage (beyond its own evolutionary pattern) but instead grows into a larger version of itself as it matures indicates, among other things, that Charmander has more in common with reptiles (such as lizards) than with amphibians (such as real-world salamanders). Etymology Charmander is combination of 'char' (to burn) and 'salamander'. Name in other languages *'''Japanese:ヒトカゲ (Hitokage in Romaji) from the Japanese words Hi (火) which means fire and Tokage (蜥蜴) which means lizard, when joined it is Hitokage (火蜥蜴) which means a fire lizard or salamander. *'French:' "Salamèche" is a combination of the words "salamandre" (salamander) and "mèche"(wick). *'German:' Glumanda Gallery ca:Charmander pl:Charmander ru:Чармандер de:Glumanda Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon